1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging apparatus and a packaging method for the optical-electronic semiconductors. The invention in particular relates to a packaging apparatus and a packaging method for improving production efficiency and accuracy of optical-electronic semiconductors.
2. Description of Prior Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have characteristics of small-size, and low-energy consumption so that they are commonly used in electronic productions and display applications. For example, LEDs are applied to traffic lights and cellular phones.
For advanced development of the portable device, engineers focus on increasingly smaller-sized packaging method and ever brighter LED intensity. The traditional packaging methods include dispensing process, encapsulating process, the molding process and so on—and Epoxy with good adhesive and forming property is required for each mentioned process. The encapsulating process using traditional mold can be applied to packaging of Lamp-LED. First step of the encapsulating process is injecting Epoxy into a mold and then inserting connection metal into the Epoxy. The mold, the epoxy, and the inserted metal connection are then placed in a furnace and heated. At last, Epoxy is cured and the packaging process is accomplished.
However, traditional mold only receives one row of LEDs, so the production rate of the packaging process is limited. Furthermore, the connection metal is inserted in a hole formed by a plastic member that deforms gradually due to friction and usage. As the plastic member deforms, the position of the connection metal will no longer be held precisely and the connection metal eventually becomes off center within the LED mold.
Also, the traditional mold is an enclosed mold and the heated air cannot reach the LED body directly. Thus, a temperature difference occurs between the LED body and furnace. Thus, the heat exchange is not easily controlled and the heating accuracy of the LED is low.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.